Azul
by somethinginmyhead
Summary: Kise Ryota solo busca una excusa para compartir algo especial, un momento a solas con su querido Kasamatsu. Aunque este amor de momento es más bien un secreto, encontrará de repente esa excusa que los acercará más.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy somethinginmyhead y por fin he conseguido el valor para subir mi primera historia. La verdad es que escribo un montón pero me lo guardo por que me da algo de vergüenza U_U. Esta historia aún está en evolución por lo que el rating puede que vaya cambiando (pero tampoco prometo nada, xD)Soy una gran aficcionada al kagakuro y al Kikasa, y de esta última ship va la cosa, espero que me dejéis muchos comentarios y que os guste. Y no seáis muy crueles, tened en cuenta que es la primera vez que me atrevo a subir algo...

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)

PD; Si tenéis alguna pregunta, o sugerencia, tampoco dudéis en escribirme. Si la cosa va bien puede que lo traduzca al inglés.

Capítulo 1

Desde el lugar en el que estaba sentado había una buena vista de los alrededores del instituto, así que cuando el aburrimiento podía con el o hacía demasiado buen tiempo como para ignorarlo, Kise Ryota solía mirar distraído por la ventana, con sus dorados ojos perdidos y una mano bajo la barbilla, Ryota exhaló un suspiro-ojalá se acabe ya esta clase-pensó.

Pero aquella clase acababa de comenzar y que Ryota estuviera aburrido no iba a hacer nada más que empeorarlo. Por suerte, justo en aquel momento, los alumnos de tercer curso aparecían por el patio marchándose al edificio contiguo en un cambio de clase.

En cuanto los vió aparecer, el aburrimiento de Ryota se disipó y se puso a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo entre el resto de alumnos, consiguió encontrar a Kobori-sempai y a Moriyama-sempai, y cuando había desistido de buscar, encontró a su capitán, Kasamatsu-sempai.

Como de costumbre Kasamatsu caminaba con decisión y le pedía (a gritos, en realidad) a Moriyama que dejara de entretenerse con la chicas y se apurara. Ryota quiso saludarles pero sabía que no le iban a ver, y que si le veían solo iba a provocar la ira de Kasamatsu-sempai, ya podía hasta oírlo;

-¡KISE, IDIOTA! ¡Deberías atender en clase y no estar mirando al infinito!

Ryota suspiró, y con una sonrisa pensó; ahora tengo incluso más ganas del entrenamiento de hoy.

Cuando acabaron las clases, ese mismo día, Ryota ni siquiera se paró a despedirse de la multitutd habitual de chicas que hay en la puerta de su clase esperándole. Salió corriendo por el pasillo con la bolsa de deporte en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Unos minutos después entró en la cancha, ninguno de los otros jugadores de Kaijo había llegado todavía, así que se cambió y se sentó en la puerta a esperar, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado, unos minutos después aparecieron Kobori-sempai, Moriyama-sempai y Kasamatsu-sempai.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera sentado? - le soltó Moriyama.

- El entrenamiento aún no ha empezado y ya vamos a empezar con las discusiones- suspiró Kobori

-No había nadie cuando llegué así que me senté aquí a esperar -contestó Ryota con una gran sonrisa

- Kise, idiota, ¡podías haber empezado a calentar o haber sacado el material del entrenamiento!-le respondió Kasamatsu, empezando a enfadarse.

-Kasamatsu-sempaaaaaai, no puedes pedirle a tu kouhai que haga esa clase de trabajos él solo - dijo Kise poniendo cara de pena

-¡Precisamente por que eres nuestro kouhai te lo pedimos, idiota!- gritó Kasamatsu mientras le dió con los nudillos en la cabeza al rubio.- Y ahora levántate, en cuanto lleguen Hayakawa y Nakamura empezamos, y vas a hacer el doble de ejercicios.

-¿¡Quéeeeeeeeee!? No es justo sempaaaaai - lloró Ryota mientras se ponía en pie y entraba de nuevo a la cancha con sus sempais.

El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, Kasamatsu fue indulgente con Kise y no le obligó a hacer extras, pero sí le obligó a quedarse a recoger después del entrenamiento.

-Pon esta caja en lo alto de la estantería, Kise – dijo Kasamatsu, mientras le acercaba una caja de cartón.

-Sempai estoy ocupado guardando los balones, ¿no puedes hacerlo tú?

-Kise, eres más alto que yo

-¿Y?- Kise miró en ese momento a su sempai, que tenía una expresión entre enfado y ganas de matar.-¡Oh!- dijo el rubio que lo había entendido todo- me lo pides porque tú solo no llegas, oh sempai, no tienes que ser tan tímido conmigo, ¿sabes?

-¡Tú solo pon la dichosa caja! Qué dolor de cabeza eres

-Que cruel eres conmigo- sollozaba Kise, y se dirigió con la caja al armario.

Al ir a colocar la caja Kise tiró otra que había al lado, y temiendo que Kasamatsu-sempai lo hubiese oído se puso a recogerla deprisa, pero al ver el contenido no pudo evitar salir corriendo a enseñarle a su sempai lo que había encontrado, como cuando un perro le da un palo a su amo para jugar

-¡Mira sempai, mira! ¡Fotos!

-¡Por enésima vez, no quiero tú estúpido albúm de fotos!- dijo Kasamatsu sin hacerle ni caso

-¡No es eso! Son fotos del equipo de Kaijo cuando el entrenador era joven y jugaba, ¿no es increíble? ¡Estaba delgado! –decía Ryota mientras se reía

-Déjame ver…

Ahora Kasamatsu mostraba interés en las fotos y a Kise eso le gustaba, porque así tenía una excusa para pasar un poco más de tiempo con su sempai a solas.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta de haber recibido reviews en mi primera historia (en serio, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace) Siento que el primer capítulo era un poco soso… era la introducción después de todo. Ahora vendrá el cuerpo, la historia el meollo. Pensaba que no tendría tiempo de escribir más hasta el miércoles y al final he tenido tiempo de hacerlo hoy J. Me ha salido un capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior y ya tengo ideas para el siguiente, así que ¡seguid leyendo por favor!

Y muchas gracias por los ánimos J

**KUROKO NO BASUKE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN A MÍ. **

Capítulo 2.

-¿Nos imaginas con ese uniforme tan hortera?- Se reía Ryota mirando las fotos- Me habrían despedido en la agencia, seguramente

-No seas superficial- le respondió Kasamatsu- el uniforme es lo de menos, este equipo de Kaijo es legendario- dijo volviendo sus ojos azules a las fotos y esbozando una sonrisa

A Ryota siempre le había gustado la sonrisa de su sempai, recordaba claramente la primera vez que la había visto, el día que entró al equipo de baloncesto.

Ese día, Ryota sentía una mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo, y cuando este último se apodera de él, nada bueno pasa. Al entrar en la cancha los sempais se presentaron, ahí fue donde conoció también a Kobori y Moriyama.

Cuando el turno de Ryota de jugar en la práctica para admisiones llegó, notó como Moriyama-sempai y Kasamatsu-sempai cuchicheaban sobre el, Ryota entendió que era porque venía de la famosa Generación de los Milagros y que su nombre no pasaría desapercibido. Por no estar prestando atención al juego y por su nerviosismo, Ryota en ese momento, perdió un balón que provocó una canasta de tres puntos de los rivales.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Ryota, y aunque se apresuró a recuperar el balón y acto seguido encestó, reequilibrando el partido, sabía que esa metedura de pata no iba a jugar a su favor.

Cuando todo la hora de las deliberaciones, Kasamatsu-sempai fue el encargado de emitir el veredicto. Se acercó a Ryota y le dijo;

-Ryota Kise. Ex miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, un alero conocido por su habilidad de copia en el campo… Por muy de la Generación de los Milagros que seas, no podemos permitir fallos garrafales como el que has cometido en cancha, estar distraído no es una opción, ni siquiera para una estrellita como tu- Kasamatsu dirgió una mirada fría como el hielo a Ryota que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, y se dirigió al siguiente.

-¡SEMPAI! Lo sé, lo siento –dijo Ryota inclinándose para pedir perdón- estaba muy nervioso y me distrajé en un momento provocando que mi equipo casi pierda, tengo que mejorar pero quiero hacerlo aquí, ¡en Kaijo!

Por un momento se hizo el silencio absoluto y Kasamatsu se dio la vuelta y mirándole de nuevo le sonrió y le dijo; Estás dentro, Kise Ryota, no vuelvas a cometer ese fallo.

Lo que Ryota no se creía, además de haber cometido ese fallo, y de que lo hubieran perdonado, era lo mucho que estaba admirando a su sempai con solo una sonrisa, desde ese mismo día, aquella sonrisa de medio lado, pasó de ser una más a ser un recuerdo profundamente atesorado por el rubio, tanto que desde ese día Ryota solo buscaba otra sonrisa como esa, una sonrisa de Kasamatsu dedicada a el otra vez.

Ryota sonrió para sí y soltó un leve suspiro al recordar todo esto.

Kasamatsu-sempai arqueó una ceja -¿Qué te pasa? Primero propones mirar estas fotos y luego no les prestas atención.

-Oh, no es nada sempai, estaba pensando en…en nuestro propio Kaijo, en que quiero que sea legendario también, y en que… bueno eso- dijo Ryota dejando escapar una risita forzada

-¿En que…? De verdad que no hay quien te entienda. Guarda esto, ni siquiera sé si deberíamos estarlo mirando- dijo mientras se marchaba y se rascaba la cabeza

-¡En que me gusta mucho estar contigo!- dijo de repente Ryota, que estaba tan colorado como un tomate

-Bueno,…-empezó Kasamatsu-sempai- A mí también me gusta, somos compañeros de equipo, si no me gustase jugar contigo sería un problema

-Kasamatsu-sempai, creo que…-comenzó a decir Kise, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su sempai, este estaba de pie en mitad de la cancha con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que hizo que el colorado de la cara de Ryota aumentara aún más

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Lo he dado todo por este club, es normal que me guste estar aquí, que me guste jugar, y que me guste estar con vosotros…-dijo el, ahora también colorado, sempai mirando al suelo- aunque a veces alguno sea como un grano en el culo- y miró a Ryota dedicándole otra pequeña sonrisa

-Sem-sempai, yo…-Ryota por una vez se había quedado sin nada que decir, la tensión en ese momento era tan grande que creía que el pecho iba a explotarle y Kasamatsu seguía ahí parado mirándole, con esa expresión tan irresistible.

-Vamos-dijo Kasamatsu- vete a las ducha, o llegarás tarde a tu agencia, ya me encargo yo de esto- dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger la caja con los álbumes

-¡Sempai!- lo único que Ryota fue capaz de hacer en esa situación fue abrazar a su sempai, a lo que Kasamatsu respondió tirando la caja al suelo de la sorpresa- ¡Sempai, yo también quiero darlo todo como haces tú! Por eso, por eso si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, puedes confiar en mí.

-¡Súeltame! Kise, ¿en qué estás pensando?- lo de estar colorado había sobrepasado los niveles naturales, ahora parecía que había un incendio en la cara de Kasamatsu- no es normal abrazar a tu sempai, cuando están solos y-y-y… cuando empezó a ser consciente de toda la situación Kasamatsu comenzó a tartamudear igual que lo hacía cuando alguna chica le hablaba, así que salió airado de la cancha y le gritó a Kise que lo recogiera todo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Siento de verdad ser tan irregular con las entregas, las fechas y esas cosas, prometo en un futuro ponerme fechas de entrega para que todo sea más llevadero xD. Me alegra mucho ver fans de este pairing, de verdad, me encantan, son mi segunda pareja de KnB .

Capítulo 3

Ryota no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, ¿debía seguir a su sempai? ¿debía hacer lo que él le había dicho? Estaba hecho un mar de dudas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y no tenía ni idea de adónde se había marchado su sempai corriendo, así que la única opción que le quedó fue irse a la ducha con el pensamiento de qué cara ponerle mañana a su sempai y en lo mucho que se moriría de la vergüenza.

Cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta de que Kasamatsu-sempai se había dejado su bolsa con todas sus cosas y su cambio de ropa en los vestuarios, por lo que no iría muy lejos hasta darse cuenta de esto. Ryota decidió sentarse en la parte trasera a esperarlo, y empezaba a tener miedo de que no volviera cuando vió que empezaban a cerrar la escuela.

Ryota recogió todo lo que era de Kasamatsu y sus cosas y salió de la cancha, pensaba ir a devolverle sus cosas a su propia casa si era necesario, aunque ello implicara encontrarse con su sempai tan pronto, pero, cuando llegó a la verja de la escuela se dio cuenta de que no podía abrirla. Ryota se había quedado encerrado en la escuela sin darse cuenta, por esperar demasiado a por Kasamatsu. Ryota pasó una hora dando vueltas buscando a algún conserje que le abriera las puertas o algún profesor rezagado, pero nada, estaba completamente solo.

Por suerte no llovía y se sentó a esperar- si llamo ahora a mis padres me reñirán por no haber ido a la agencia, y tampoco puedo llamar a la agencia porque se supone que debería estar allí, ni a Kasamatsu-sempai…por que tiene su móvil aquí- Ryota rebuscó un poco en la bolsa de su sempai y encontró el móvil-aish-suspiró- qué voy a hacer.

-Podrías empezar por devolverme el móvil y no rebuscar entre las cosas de tus sempais- cuando Ryota se dio la vuelta se encontró con su sempai, estaba tan cansado que no podía poner ni cara de enfado.

-¡SEMPAI! ¡Por favor ayúdame! Han cerrado la escuela conmigo dentro y quiero ir a casa –gritaba y sollozaba Ryota

-Oi, oi, Kise, no grites, lo que nos falta es que te oigan y llamen a la policía- Kasamatsu dio un paso atrás y miró la verja- eres un chico alto-le espetó- deberías ser capaz de saltar esta verja sin mucho esfuerzo

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio Kasamatsu-sempai? ¿Y si me caigo y me lesiono? ¡No podría jugar, ni trabajar de modelo en una buena temporada! No deberías decirle esas cosas a tu pobre kouhai….

-Oh, venga, creo que si saltas lo suficiente podrías, además estaré al otro lado para ayudarte…no es como si pudiera irme sin mis cosas de todas maneras…-suspiró Kasamatsu.

-Oh, tus cosas…claro has venido por eso- la cara de Kise se nubló e incluso a los ojos de Kasamatsu, que nunca entendía de todo lo que pasaba por su mente, veía que pasaba algo.

Ryota tiró la bolsa de Kasamatsu-sempai por encima de la verja

-Ya está- dijo Kise- no tienes que preocuparte más, puedes volver a casa ahora, ya me las apañaré yo solo para salir

Kasamatsu se quedó de piedra, el Kise Ryota que él conocía desde que entró al club, había irrumpido en su vida como un elefante en una cacharrería, haciendo ruido y tirándolo todo, pero Kasamatsu nunca había sido capaz de detenerlo, porque a su manera le gustaba como irrumpía en su vida. A su manera le gustaba, a su manera le gustaba como Kise estaba siempre en su vida.

-Kise-dijo Kasamatsu- ¿qué estás diciendo?

Kise miró a su sempai sin entender a qué se refería

-Claro que he venido a por mis cosas, idiota, ni siquiera puedo entrar en mi casa sin esta maldita bolsa. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya venido a por ti también!- Kasamatsu no era capaz de decir esto mirándo a Kise a la cara, porque seguramente estaría ahí de pie, perfecto, como él era siempre mirándole con sus ojos dorados. Sólo de pensar en ello se le estremecía el cuerpo.

Y Kasamatsu se equivocaba. Kise estaba enfrente suyo, sonrojado y con los ojos humedecidos de la felicidad que las palabras de su sempai le habían dado.

-Entonces, ayúdame, ¿sí?- Aún medio lloroso y sonrojado, el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa a Kasamatsu, pero no una de esas que veía en las revistas o que les ponía a las chicas, una sonrisa de verdad.

Al final, tras varios intentos, y tras desesperarse un poco con su kouhai, Kasamatsu fue capaz de ayudar a Kise a salir del instituto saltando la verja

-Por suerte no ha pasado nada, en el fondo ha sido emocionante, ¡y no nos ha visto nadie! ¡Podríamos colarnos un día!- decía Kise emocionado

-¡Ni se te ocurra, insensato!- le gritó Kasamatsu

-Sempai- dijo Kise, agarrando la correa de su bolsa y parándose un poco por detrás de Kasamatsu- Siento todos los problemas que te he dado hoy, cuando…

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, no tiene sentido, ya ha pasadado y-

-Déjame acabar por favor- le interrumpió Kise, a lo que Kasamatsu respondió acercándose y dando muestras de que iba a escucharle hasta el final.


	4. Chapter 4

No me odies por haberlo dejado donde lo dejé justo en el capítulo anterior xD. Quería prepararme bien para el último capítulo y pensar que era lo mejor que Kise podría decirle a Kasamatsu hahaha. Adoro a Kasamatsu, de verdad, tiene un carácter tan tsundere aunque a veces es un poco complicado de plasmar escribiendo.

Este es el último capítulo, posiblemente mi próximo fic sea un Kagamix Kuroko. Espero que también me sigáis leyendo en futuros fics y que este os haya gustado

Saludos, somethinginmyhead (Átropos)

Capítulo 4

Ryota inspiró y miró fijamente a su sempai antes de comenzar a hablar. Su mirada, era tan profunda, estaba deseando contarle lo que tenía dentro, y después de un día así con él, había tenido la oportunidad perfecta hace apenas unas horas y no iba a dejar que se le escapase de nuevo.

-Kasamatsu-sempai. Desde el día que entré a este club he sentido que te he dado más problemas que alegrías, siempre detrás de ti y como dices tú "siendo un grano en el culo". Pe-pero es normal para mí-dijo Kise bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose- que esté siempre pendiente de ti, que siempre quiera saber de ti, porque eres la persona que más admiro…

Kasamatsu se había quedado sin palabras, desde que lo nombraron capitán del equipo de Kaijo nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, si le habían echo notar que su trabajo era excepcional y que tenía dotes de mando, pero oírlo siempre es diferente. Esto llenó a Kasamatsu de una sensación que nunca había tenido antes, un hormigueo incesante que le cubrió todo el cuerpo, las palabras de Ryota le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón, ¿pero era por sus palabras o porque era Kise? Que Kise estuviera allí plantado esquivando su mirada (cosa muy inusual en él), completamente sonrojado y contándole esto le hacía pensar, ¿Y si? ¿Y si él sentía lo mismo?

Kasamatsu había intentado ocultar lo que pensaba por todos los medios desde que fue consciente. Pero ahora, ahora estaba dudando, estaba allí ante él y no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar o responder, si intentaba decirle algo titubearía, si intentaba pensar más en esto se sonrojaría tanto que se haría evidente al momento.

Ante la no respuesta de su sempai, Kise se vio obligado a acabar él mismo su propio discurso; Eso era todo sempai- dijo casi susurrando- siento haberte detenido más tiempo. Comenzó a andar de nuevo y cuando estaba a la altura de Kasamatsu, este le detuvo.

-Espera, Kise, espera.- Kasamatsu miró a Kise completamente sonrojado- ¿Soy la persona que más admiras? ¿Por qué ibas a admirarme a mí? Sólo soy el capitán de un equipo de baloncesto de instituto que es incapaz de hablar a las chicas, o de ser sincero con…-Kasamatsu dudó de decirle esto o no, pero miró a los ojos a Kise- conmigo mismo y contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- Kise levantó la cabeza y miró a su sempai -¿A qué te refieres conmigo?

-Mira que eres idiota- sonrojado, Kasamatsu rió entre dientes- desde el día en que entraste en el club, pensé que serías el típico que viene de un equipo importante, que se lo tiene muy creído, que todo le viene pequeño, que todo le resulta fácil. Pero no es cierto, eres lo contrario. Eres más humilde de lo que los demás son capaces de apreciar, y aunque tienes, tienes, un enorme encanto exterior, por dentro eres más tímido de lo que cualquiera podría pensar…y eso…eso te hace especial

Kise no podía creerlo, Kasamatsu-sempai, Kasamatsu, su Kasamatsu le estaba alabando, y no de cualquier manera, esto no era como cuando le decía lo bien que había hecho algo jugando, le estaba alabando como persona, como su amigo como…un hombre.

Kise tiró su bolsa al suelo y volvió a abrazar a su sempai, pero esta vez su sempai no se resistió, dejó que Kise lo abrazara, y se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que el propio Kise decidió separarse, para terminar de explicarle todo lo que estaba guardando.

-Kasamatsu, yo, sin darme cuenta, dejé que pasaras de ser mi capitán, mi sempai o mi amigo, a ser la persona que amo. Y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, me paso el día buscando tus ojos azules, buscando aunque sean gritos por tu parte, yo…yo…

Kasamatsu que no podía oír nada más por vergüenza le tapó la boca con la mano derecha y le dijo;

-Kise, yo me di cuenta cuando notaba cómo te extrañaba cuando no estabas alrededor. Y hoy, te dejé atrás en la cancha, a ti solo, y volví a por ti, para decirte que no quiero dejarte atrás nunca, que aunque me gradúe no pienso dejar que estés solo, y que…te quiero Ryota.

Ryota con una sonrisa en la cara rompió a llorar de felicidad y dejó que su querido Kasamatsu le diera su primer beso, un beso largo y profundo en el que los dos se sumieron sin importarles quienes les miraban o quienes cuchicheaban, a Kise le daba exactamente igual, porque al abrir los ojos todo lo que veía eran otros ojos, azules, que le decían cuanto le querían.

FIN


End file.
